


Lo que es, y lo que debería haber sido

by Uchiha_no_Hime



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Español | Spanish, Gen, Jon Snow Knows Nothing, POV Catelyn Tully Stark, Sassy Arya Stark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchiha_no_Hime/pseuds/Uchiha_no_Hime
Summary: "Catelyn Tully tenía grandes sueños" Esto es un pequeño vistazo a sus pensamientos y lo que siente. Este relato transcurre antes de los acontecimientos de Canción de Hielo y Fuego.
Relationships: Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark, Brandon Stark/Catelyn Tully Stark, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jon Snow & Arya Stark, Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Lo que es, y lo que debería haber sido

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia también esta subida en mi cuenta de fanfiction, donde me encuentran bajo el mismo nombre.  
> Disclaimer: Juego de Tronos o Canción de Hielo y Fuego, obviamente no me pertenece a mí. Esta magnífica obra es de George RR Martin.  
> Nota: Adoro este universo, es una de mis sagas literarias favoritas y en verdad espero hacerle justicia. Suelo escribir sobre análisis de personaje, creo que se conoce así, y esta vez le tocó el turno a Catelyn Tully. Ella es un personaje complicado para mí, siendo sincera. Espero haber interpretado bien a esta mujer. Por favor, siéntanse libres de dejar su opinión en los reviews.  
> Aclaración: este relato se lleva a cabo antes de los acontecimientos de toda la trama de Canción de Hielo y Fuego. Espero haberle hecho justicia a la esencia del personaje y la saga en general. Disfrútenlo

Catelyn Tully tenía grandes sueños

Desde que era una niña había soñado con ser la Dama de un gran hogar, la madre de grandes líderes y hermosas mujeres, la esposa de un Lord que la amara sobre todas las cosas y que velara por la seguridad de sus hijos y la de ella sobre todo. Catelyn tenía su vida planeada; sabía lo que quería, sabía que lo obtendría.

Y por un momento, ese sueño pareció volverse realidad.

La casa Stark era conocida a lo largo de Poniente por sus miembros honorables y leales. Eran norteños, ella una sureña. Se suele decir que norte y sur no se mezclan, y por justa razón. Stark, honorables o no, eran los típicos norteños; caras alargadas naturalmente solemnes que parecían jamás sonreír, los hombres e incluso las mujeres tenían una naturaleza salvaje, lucían como bárbaros al lado de sus contrapartes del sur.

“Familia, deber, honor” Era el lema de su casa, y solo por ello no reprochó cuando le anunciaron de su compromiso con Brandon Stark, el heredero de Winterfell y futuro Guardián del Norte. Era una dama de Riverrun, tenía expectativas que cumplir.

Brandon Stark era… bueno, no lo que se le venía a la mente cuando fantaseaba con su futuro esposo cuando era solo una niña pequeña. Brandon era conocido como “el lobo salvaje", cuando Catelyn se enteró deseó cancelar el compromiso, su voz era estruendosa, parecía tener un anhelo de lucha constante, era demasiado alto para su corto cuerpo, su barba y cabello eran el típico cabello Stark: oscuro. Brandon Stark era incontenible, impulsivo, indudablemente guapo de una manera salvaje y sería su esposo.

Y fue entonces cuando todo comenzó a desmoronarse.

Lyanna Stark fue secuestrada por el príncipe heredero, Rhaegar Targaryen. Y la guerra comenzó; Robert Baratheon llamó a sus abanderados y, teniendo a Eddard Stark a su lado, inició una rebelión. Ella, como se esperaba, se quedó atrás y aguardó a que el conflicto terminara. Pero entonces todos los planes que tenía se desmoronaron; Brandon y su padre Rickard fueron asesinados en el salón del trono en King's Landing.

Robert y sus aliados parecían estar perdiendo. Necesitaban ayuda. Y ahí fue cuando su padre, Hoster Tully, negoció sus tropas mientras se cumpliera el compromiso entre la Casa Tully y la Casa Stark.

Y lo hizo

Eddard Stark no era lo que pensaba para material de esposo, no era tan alto ni tan guapo como su hermano. Era distante y frio. Su boda fue apresurada, y no solo era su boda sino también de su hermana Lyssa. El día que se suponía era el día más importante de su vida y donde todos los ojos debieron están en ella, tuvo que compartirlo con su hermana menor, quien se casaba con el mentor de su ahora esposo, John Arryn.

Eddard era un Stark así que era indudablemente honorable, poseía las características Stark y era el mejor amigo del líder de la rebelión. Y también era todo lo contrario a su hermano Brandon; lo llamaban el “lobo silencioso” y hacia honor a su apodo.

Durante toda la ceremonia, Eddard pareció evitar encontrarse con su mirada.

Incluso en su noche de bodas solo se limitó a cumplir con su deber para luego salir y reunirse con Robert Baratheon para seguir con la rebelión. Cuando su esposo partió seguía siendo un extraño que conoció en el altar.

Catelyn no era tonta o ingenua. Sabia de los rumores sobre su esposo y la dama de compañía de la princesa Elia Martell. Se decía que Ashara Dayne extremadamente hermosa: alta, de tez clara, largo cabello oscuro y hechiceros ojos color violeta. Era una seductora natural.

Catelyn había oído que Eddard y Ashara se habían enamorado en el torneo de Harrenhal, de cómo se enviaban miradas que creían ser discretas, de cómo Eddard parecía olvidar su permanente melancolía cuando estaba junto a la belleza de Dorne. Una pareja improbable pero sorpresivamente buena a la vista, le lobo silencioso y la belleza de Dorne.

Pero eso era pasado

Ahora ella era su esposa y, como un buen Stark, se quedaría fielmente a su lado. Puede que su matrimonio no haya sido por amor, pero muchos matrimonios no lo eran, el amor vendrían con el tiempo. El amor seria creado lentamente y con cuidado, solo se necesitaba tiempo.

Y fue con el tiempo que se enteró del primer paso hacia un matrimonio fructífero: estaba embarazada. Y si los siete eran buenos con ella, sería un varón, el heredero del norte y la prueba innegable de que su lugar era el norte.

Catelyn esperó. Con cada día que pasaba se hacía más y más grande, casi no podía ver sus propios pies y la espalda le dolía. Pero estaba satisfecha, solo tomó un intento para quedar en embarazada. Sabía que ese bebé seria lo que la uniera a su esposo y pronto criarían a su hijo, y los siguientes hijos que le siguieran, en el seno de un hogar amoroso.

Llego el día de dar a luz y Eddard aún estaba fuera luchando.

De su vientre nació un hermoso niño de tez pálida y cabello rojizo como el de ella. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, un par de orbes azules le devolvió la mirada. Su hijo, su primogénito, lucia como todo un Tully.

Lo nombro en honor al mejor amigo de su esposo y así Robb Stark llegó al mundo en medio de una guerra provocando que su propio padre no lo viera nacer.

No sería hasta meses después que volvería a ver a su esposo.

La rebelión fue un existo.

Brandon y Rickard Stark fueron vengados

Y ahora Robert Baratheon era el Rey de los Siete Reinos

Pero Lyanna Stark estaba muerta

Ahora solo quedaba dos Stark, Eddard y Benjen. Tres, contando a su recién nacido.

Fue unos días después que, con su hijo en brazos, esperó entusiasmada a su marido. Era hora que conociera a su heredero. Pero toda la emoción que sentía por la llegada de su esposo se esfumo cuando Eddard se bajó de su caballo y en sus brazos reposaba en pequeño paquete envueltos en mantas. Detrás de él, Howland Reed permaneció serio y solemne.

Eddard Stark la había engañado.

Sabia como era la guerra para los hombres; meses de lucha insaciable con ninguna mujer a kilómetros. No era raro que fueran a satisfacer sus necesidades en algún burdel

Pero jamás había imaginado algo como esto

Su esposo había traído al niño nacido de una infidelidad con él. Un bastardo

La había deshonrado como esposa.

¿Y lo peor? Lo peor era que Eddard parecía cuidar del bastardo. Lo mecía, lo alimentaba y se aseguraba que tuviera los mejor cuidados que permitía su lugar como Lord del Norte.

Catelyn Stark aborrecía al bastardo de su marido. Era un recordó constante de la falta de lealtad de su marido, de cómo debió querer lo suficiente a la puta con la que se acostó como para llevarse al bastardo con él. Y no era solo eso; el bastardo, Jon como lo nombró su marido, era la imagen ideal de un norteño, de un Stark: cabello oscuro, tez pálida, cara alargada y unos ojos grises tan oscuros que a veces parecían negros. El bastardo lucia más Stark que su Robb. Eddard parecía gustarle más Jon que su Robb.

Ella ignoró lo mejor que pudo al niño bastardo.

Luego se enteró de un nuevo embarazo y sus esperanzas volvieron a surgir. Tal vez con otro bebé podría perdonar la trasgresión de su esposo. Y entonces el bastardo se enfermó y pareció que no lo lograría.

Su esposo se volvía más y más callado conforme pasaban los días y el niño no mejoraba. Y tal vez fue su estado frágil y humedecido por su recién descubierto embarazado, pero Catelyn le rezo a los Siete para que dejaran al niño vivir. Ella prometió cuidar el niño como suyo con tal de que no se lo llevaran, su esposo podría no recuperarse de su perdida. Y prefería tener un marido distante a no tenerlo en absoluto.

Lo Siete respondieron. Jon mejoró y Catelyn dio a luz.

Una niña de facciones delicadas, con el pelo tan rojo como el suyo y los ojos tan azules como el cielo. Era toda una Tully en apariencia.

Y basto solo una mirada a las facciones físicas del bastardo para que el resentimiento volviera. Olvido deliberadamente la promeso que le hizo a los Siete y se concentró en cuidar a Robb y a Sansa, su pequeña hija. Su esposo cuido del bastardo y ella nunca interfirió.

El tiempo pasó y la brecha entre Eddard y Catelyn pareció no desvanecerse.

Cumplía con sus deberes como Lady de Winterfell y Lady Stark. Hizo lo mejor que podía; era la imagen retratada de la Lady perfecta. Pero a Eddard pareció no importarle. Le dio tiempo, el amor vendría, solo tenía que esperar. Cuando el bastardo creciera y ya no necesitara vigilancia constante, su esposo podría ser por fin suyo, solo tenía que esperar.

De nuevo, su sangre se fue y el Maestre le dio la noticia de un nuevo embarazo.

En esta ocasión, no dejo que sus esperanzas crecieran. Vería lo que vendría y se ajustaría a ello. Solo esperaba que fuera un niño, así habría otro posible heredero si al primero le pasaba algo. Era una regla no escrita que tenían todas las Casas; un heredero y el repuesto.

Ese embarazo fue uno difícil, su hijo era exigente y la ponía de mal humor constantemente. El parto fue aún más difícil; horas tendida en la cama mientras sentía que se partía en dos. De nuevo, la vida no fue como ella esperaba. Dio a luz a otra niña, lo único bueno del bebé era que lucía indudablemente como una Stark. La pequeña Arya Stark nació entre gritos estruendosos. La más estruendosa entre sus tres hijos.

Robb había sido un bebé normal, no muy imperativo o calmado. Su hija Sansa era naturalmente tranquila y casi no exigía atención. En cambio, su hija Arya era gritos, sollozos y largas noches en vela. Parecía incapaz de controlar a su hija pequeña. Y eso solo logró frustrarla aún más.

Y con tres hijos legítimos, Eddard aun cuidaba del bastardo como si fuera un hijo verdadero.

La relación de su esposo con su hija menor fue algo que no tardo en notar.

Con cada berrinche estruendoso que daba su hija, Eddard parecía complacido. Casi como si mirara a alguien más cuando su hija no se comportaba como lo debía hacer una buena dama.

Robb era el heredero de Winterfell, futuro Guardián del Norte y siempre asistía a sus clases con el Maestre Luwin. Aprendía como luchar con espada, equitación y como ser un buen Lord. Su pequeño hijo sería el mejor Lord que haya visto el norte.

Sansa era todo lo que quería. Sería una perfecta dama, nadie la igualaba con hilo y aguja, era educada, recatada y toda una belleza.

Y Arya… a veces no sabía que pensar de su hija menor. Su apariencia debió alertarla de su comportamiento cuando era un bebé, pero no lo hizo.

Arya era escandalosa, atrevida, le gustaba correr por toda la fortaleza como si fuera la hija de un sirviente. Su cabello y ropa lucían constantemente desprolijos, y era mediocre cociendo o en cualquier otra actividad que una buena dama debía saber. Pero lo peor era verla seguir al bastardo todo el día. Arya admiraba a su medio hermano, le quería y siempre alzaba la voz cuando alguien lo molestaba o lo trataba como lo que era, un bastardo.

Arya jamás escuchaba cuando Catelyn la regañaba por juntarse con el bastardo de Winterfell. No le prestaba atención, parecía no escucharla. No fueron pocas las veces en las que vio a su hija menor riendo junto al bastardo de su marido. Cuando esos dos estaban juntos siempre sonreían y se veían más felices que en cualquier otro momento; Arya parecía calmarse y el bastardo dejaba su semblante solemne. Arya amaba a Jon, y el bastardo la amaba a ella. Nadie podía negarlo.

Lucían igual, les gustaba las mismas cosas, parecían entenderse con solo una mirada y nunca estaban lejos el uno del otro. Parecían incapaces de estar separados. Y por eso Catelyn sabía que el bastardo era una mala influencia para su hija; se saltaba las clases, aprendía a usar arco y flecha, alzaba espadas de madera imaginando estar en batallas, de todos sus hijos Arya era la mejor en equitación, era mejor incluso que Robb. Si no fuera porque ella misma la había dado a luz, podría pensar que Arya era hija de su esposo y de la otra mujer.

Su hija se alejaba cada vez más de lo que debía ser y todo era culpa del bastardo.

¿Por qué Arya no podía ser más como Sansa? Que sabía que una buena dama no hablaba sin pensar, que no debía usar armas y que debía mejor sus habilidades con hilo y aguja.

Y no era solo ella, Robb también parecía apegado al bastardo. Aunque Arya era indudablemente su favorita, el bastardo pasaba un tiempo considerable con su hijo mayor.

Cada vez que los veía juntos, un nudo parecía quedarse en su garganta. Jon lucia como todo un Stark, incluso poseía la misma naturaleza taciturna y fría de Eddard. Y junto a Arya parecían ser el epitome de lo que se esperaba de los hijos del Lord del Norte. Su buen Robb y su hermosa Sansa lucían... demasiado sureños para los demás norteños.

Tres hijos, un bastardo, años juntos y Eddard seguía siendo un extraño para Catelyn.

Sabia de los rumores. Era consiente de como todos creían que Jon era el hijo de Ashara y Eddard. Su esposo jamás negó los rumores

Con cada giro de luna que pasaba, Catelyn odiaba más y más a la difunta mujer de Dorne. Esa mujer parecía no dejarla; la veía cada vez que notaba al bastardo, creía ver ojos violetas cuando los ojos de su marido parecían mirar un recuerdo con suma añoranza, cuando Eddard ponía su mano en el hombro del bastardo no podía evitar pensar que hubiera querido a Ashara a su lado para verlo crecer.

Maldita Ashara Dayne. Incluso desde la tumba tenía a su esposo de una forma en la que ella nunca pudo.

Eddard era un buen padre. Se preocupaba por sus hijos y siempre se aseguraba de su bienestar. El bienestar de _todos_ sus hijos. Era un buen esposo, además del bastardo, nunca hubo ningún otro accidente de infidelidad. Era respetuoso y siempre la trataba con educación, pero no había amor, tal vez cariño pero no ese amor que tanto había soñado de niña. Tal vez si fuera Brandon podría haberlo conseguido.

Los nacidos de hierro se rebelaron y Eddard Stark volvió a casa con un niño un poco mayor que Robb. Al principio, Catelyn creyó que era otro bastardo que su esposo había acogido por razones desconocidas. Pero no, el niño era Theon Greyjoy, un nacido de hierro que sería el pupilo de su esposo de ahora en adelante.

Robb, Theon y el bastardo fueron vistos juntos todo el tiempo

Su hija Sansa cumplía con sus deberes

Y Arya parecía cada vez más salvaje e incontrolable.

Se decía que Arya tenía la “sangre de lobo”, como Lyanna y Brandon antes que ella. Su apariencia, su actitud y su forma de ser era la de un Stark. Y cada vez observaba a Arya con sus hermanos mayores no podía evitar desear que Robb y Sansa lucieran diferente, tal vez así su esposo estaría más conforme con ella, tal vez así, a pesar de todos los años, los abanderados de su esposo no la mirarían como un extranjero invadiendo su hogar. A pesar de todo su tiempo en el norte, que estuviera casado con su Lord y que le hubiera dado tres hijos, aun parecían no aceptarla y solo aguantarla por obligación. Siempre la trataron con el respeto que exigía su posición como Lady de Winterfell pero jamás hubo un respeto real por ella como persona. A sus ojos, era una sureña que invadía sus tierras, que usurpaba el lugar de una morena de ojos morados al lado de su Lord.

Y cuando su sangre de luna volvió a desvanecerse, deseo tener un bebé sano con apariencia Stark pero con actitud Tully. No necesitaba más niños incontrolables y con poco sentido del decoro. Con Arya era suficiente. Pero si quería consolidar más su lugar como Lady de Winterfell necesitaba otro varón con la apariencia norteña que se esperaba.

El tiempo pasaba y se hacía cada vez más grande. Los abanderados de su esposo llegaban a intervalos irregulares para decir sus felicitaciones al Lord del norte, no hubo nada más que palabras de cortesía para ella.

Parecía que a pesar de darle al norte cuatro niños sanos, aun no la veían como su Lady. No lo decían abiertamente pero se les notaba en la mirada. El disgusto cuando hablaba, la burla cuando caminaba y el disgusto cuando el frio era demasiado para ella y mandaba a un sirviente a traerle un capa extra.

El norte no la había aceptado a pesar de estar casada con su Lord y darle hijos.

A sus ojos siempre sería una sureña.

Todos estaban convencidos de que la sangre de lobo solo había caído en su hija menor por culpa de la sangre sureña de la esposa del Lord. Sus hijos mayores lucían demasiado Tully para el gusto de los norteños.

“La sangre de lobo” no era más que un capricho en la mente de Catelyn. Solo una excusa para actuar como salvajes bestias sin educación. Jamás dejó que sus dos primeros hijos siguieran el camino de sus tíos difuntos y se enfrentaba a Arya diario por sus tendencias salvajes y poca mesura. Y aun así, Eddard pareció no importarle la actitud desmesurada de Arya, parecía incluso agradarle.

Jamás dijo palabra contra Arya, siempre la cargaba y le contaba historias de guerra. Parecía fomentar su actitud rebelde e indiscriminada. Arya amaba a su padre y el sentimiento era reciproco. Eran pocas las veces en que Robb o Sansa hablaban gustosamente con él. Eddard siempre prefirió a su bastardo y a su hija descontrolada.

Arya, Jon Snow y Eddard parecían felices de estar solo los tres. Juntos se les notaba a gusto, relajados junto a los otros dos. Nunca lucían así con los demás. En su burbuja no había lugar para nadie más.

Pero Catelyn no era nada si no persistente. Aun había tiempo para que el amor sincero floreciera entre ella y su esposo. Y este hijo podría ser lo que necesitaran para que el abismo entre ellos se desvaneciera de una vez por todas.

No lo fue.

Su hijo era un niño saludable de rosadas mejillas, cabello rojizo, ojos color azul, naturalmente pequeño y delgado. Todo lo contrario a lo que se esperaba de un hijo del norte. Tratando de compensar su físico, Catelyn llamo a su pequeño bebé Brandon. En honor a su difunto prometido.

A Eddard pareció gustarle el nombre.

Su niño era pequeño pero enérgico. No dejó que nadie además de ella misma se encargará del pequeño Bran, como lo apodaron. Robb era del norte como el heredero, Sansa era una alianza matrimonial segura y Arya era demasiado indomable para ser de nadie, pero su Bran era su bebé, _suyo_. Bran seria el bebé de Catelyn, no del norte, no de su esposo, seria de ella y se ocuparía de darle amor y cuidado.

Bran era suyo y nadie podía arrebatárselo

Bran pudo no ser lo que se requería para unirla a su esposo, pero era lo que Catelyn necesitaba.

Con el fantasma de una mujer nunca apartándose de su esposo, con los deberes de sus hijos mayores y la indecencia de su hija menor, Bran era todo lo que tenía. Como madre se suponía que jamás tendría un favorito, debía amar a todos sus hijos por igual, pero podía admitir que sentía cierta debilidad por su hijo menor. Sus hijos mayores eran del norte, su hija menor era demasiado salvaje y desenfrenaba para ser de alguien, Bran era de Catelyn así como el bastardo era de Eddard.

Con cada día su pequeño bebe crecía cada vez más. Y era todo suyo; su esposo estaba demasiado ocupado con sus deberes con el norte para pasar demasiado tiempo con su hijo recién nacido, Robb estaba más interesado en entrenar con la espada, Sansa visitada mas pero seguía siendo una niña pequeña que prefería coser y chismorrear con sus amigas que ayudar a cuidar a su hermano pequeño, Arya era… Arya, cuando visitaba estaba embarrada y sucia por lo que no la dejaba acercarse a su delicado bebé, cuando lo notó solo le dirigió una mirada antes de salir de la habitación para buscar al bastardo. Naturalmente, el bastardo tenía prohibido ver su pequeño. Arya pasó todo su tiempo junto al bastardo y ambos lucían bastante satisfechos teniendo tiempo para ellos porque ella misma estaba demasiado ocupada cuidando de Bran para poder perseguirla por toda la fortaleza y obligarla a ir a sus clases. Todos estaba de acuerdo con visitarla a ella y a Bran poco y distante, ella misma también estaba contenta con su acuerdo tácito.

Bran era suyo y todos lo sabían.

Lunas pasaron, y su pequeño bebé crecía cada día un poco más. Se maravilló cuando de un momento a otro se puso en rodillas y manos para luego empezar a gatear por la guardería, no paso mucho antes de que diera sus primeros pasos. Catelyn fue la única testigo de tal maravilla. Cuando tenía suficiente tiempo, Eddard cargaba a su hijo menor, lo mecía o solo lo dejaba en su regazo mientras se ocupaba de sus asuntos. Y entonces pasó, unos pocos días antes del primer día del nombre de Bran, Arya abrió la boca y horrorizó a Catelyn.

Fue en medio de la cena, todos charlaban alegremente, la música sonaba y ella tenía al pequeño Bran en sus brazos. Ned comía a su lado observando a todos en silencio, Sansa hablaba con su amiga Jeyne Pool, Theon y Robb se sentaban más abajo charlando y riendo ocasionalmente, y Arya…

Arya lucia perfectamente cómoda sentada en la parte más baja del comedor junto al bastardo, los dos susurraban entre ellos, reían y compartían sonrisas secretas. Como siempre, ambos lucían en paz juntos. Algo se revolvió en el estómago de Catelyn.

-¡Oh, Jeyne! –La exorbitante exclamación de Sansa atrajó la atención de su marido y los demás – Imagínate, casada con un caballero galante y gentil ¡seria como una canción! Seriamos las chicas más afortunadas

Las dos chicas se rieron. Theon y Robb compartieron una mirada antes de volver a hablar sin importarles los sueños de un par de niñas pequeñas. En contraste, Arya había volteado los ojos para luego compartir una mirada exasperada con el hombre a su lado. El bastardo susurró algo que Catelyn no alcanzó a escuchar, Arya echo la cabeza para atrás y rió estruendosamente

-Nunca voy a casarme, yo quiero luchar, ser un caballero. ¿Puedes verlo, Jon? Luchar con espadas, vencer a tu enemigo y ganar gloria

El bastardo sonrió con esa sonrisa que solo guardaba para Arya

-Creo que tendrás que esperar un poco, hermanita. Si no tienes cuidado podrías enojar a alguien más fuerte que tú, y entonces ¿Qué harías?

Arya ni siquiera tuvo que pensar una respuesta

-Esperar a que me salves tú

Catelyn apretó los dientes y se recostó en su silla. Por el rabillo del ojo, notó que no era la única poniendo atención a esos dos. Su marido los miraba con una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa

-Pero no necesito que me cuides, Jon. ¡Yo misma me salvare, no necesito un caballero! –Exclamó Arya atrayendo la atención de sus otros hermanos – Yo misma seré el caballero para salvarme sola

Ante esto, el bastardo le sonrió y acarició suavemente la cabeza de Arya. Un bufido sonó y el momento se desvaneció

Era Sansa

-No seas tonta, Arya. No puedes ser un caballero, eres mujer. Debes ser una dama

Ante esto Catelyn asintió, orgullosa de su hija mayor

-¡No soy una dama!

Sansa miro a su hermana de pies a cabeza y volvió a resoplar

-Si sigues con esa actitud, jamás encontraras un buen esposo. Serás una solterona

La cara de Arya se había vuelto roja mientras que a su lado Jon trataba de calmarla

-¡Bien! No quiero casarme con nadie, mucho menos un Lord que teme que su esposa sea mejor en la espada que él. Me quedare sola y me convertiré en un guerrero

Catelyn tuvo que intervenir. No podía dejar que sus fantasías duraran mucho más, sería perjudicial para todos

-Un día te casarás con un Lord que tu padre y yo elijamos, te mudaras a su hogar y le darás herederos. Es tu deber como una dama. Tal vez así dejaras de estar en reproblable compañía –la mirada que le dirigió al bastardo hubiera sido suficiente para congelar el sol. Hubo un silencio turbio en la mesa mientras que todos los demás seguían bailando y riendo, sin notar la perturbación en la mesa de los Stark.

Nunca había sido tan directa con su desprecio por el bastardo. Pero verlo sentando junto a su hija más incontrolable, riendo y a gusto como si fuera uno más de la familia, la saco de su cuidadoso control

Robb y Theon estaban ahora en silencio mirando fijamente a la mesa. Jeyne y Sansa le dirigieron miradas de suficiencia a Arya antes de sonreírse entre ellas. A su lado, su esposo estaba tan rígido como una tabla y había dejado de comer, sus puños estaban apretados en regazo y parecía tratar de calmarse. Por otro lado, la reacciones del bastardo y Arya fueron las más notables; los ojos del bastardo parecieron atenuarse, se volvieron negros y no el gris que normalmente mostraba, bajo la cabeza y no dijo nada. Pero Arya… Arya Stark estaba absolutamente furiosa, sus ojos destellaban convirtiendo sus ojos en brillantes orbes de plata, sus manos estaban en puños a sus costados, parecía temblar de ira. Y toda esa ira estaba dirigida a ella.

-¡No le hables así! ¡No puedes hablarle así! No lo conoces. No me conoces, yo… -la mano del bastardo salió disparada y la tomó de brazo, instándola a volver a sentarse, pero Arya era terca y en ese momento ni quiera su hermano más amado podía calmarla

-¡No me casare con nadie! Y si tratas de obligarme, huiré y me uniré a los salvajes más allá del muro

Algunas cabezas se habían girado para ver que ocurría en la mesa principal. Catelyn tenía que detener esa locura, la reputación de su familia estaba en juego. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, su esposo se adelantó con una ferocidad impropia de él.

-No vuelvas a decir eso, Arya –la mirada en los ojos de su esposo era apocalíptica. Severa, fiera pero parecía casi aterrado –Lo juro por los dioses viejos y nuevos, jamás tendrás que amarrarte a alguien que no quieras. Cuando llegue el momento en que tenga que desposarte, tu opinión será tomada en cuenta y nunca te verás obligada a hacer algo que no quieras. Esta es mi promesa para ti, pero en cambio debes prometer jamás volver a siquiera pensar en huir. Lo solucionaremos hablando, no hay necesidad de que corras. ¿Qué dices?

Todos observaban atónitos al Guardián del Norte. Probablemente era la primera vez que alguno lo oía hablar tanto y con vigor. Fue tanta su propia sorpresa que a Catelyn le tomó un momento en entender en verdad el significado de sus palabras.

Arya no tuvo el mismo problema. Le sonreía a su padre con absoluta dicha y alegría, a su lado Jon ya no parecía miserable, lucía una rara sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes y miraba extasiado a su padre.

-¡Si, papá! ¡Lo prometo! ¡Lo prometo!

El cuerpo y el semblante de su esposo se relajaron. Dedicó una sonrisa más reservada a su hija menor y a su hijo, asintió para si mismo complacido con el resultado.

-Te casaras con alguien que te respete, te lo aseguro, Arya

A pesar de estar mucho más tranquila, Arya frunció el ceño

-Pero no quiero casarme con nadie, quiero luchar

-Como dije, te casaras con alguien que te respete y respete tus gustos

El mensaje implicado era claro. Y entonces lo dijo

-¡Me casare con Jon! El me respeta y me quiere y no le importa que yo sea mucho mejor montando en caballo que él

La compostura de Catelyn ya dañada, no podía resistir a tanto. Apretó a Bran en sus brazos, que durante todo el conflicto se había mantenido quieto y en silencio, tomó una respiración muy necesaria. Necesitaba aire.

Theon y Robb se reían mientras molestaban al bastardo

-Bien hecho, Jon. Atrapaste al lobo salvaje, seguro sobrevives. Seguro–dijo Theon

-Cuídala, Jon. Mejor tú que yo –lo siguió Robb

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas

Jeyne y Sansa lucían entendiblemente escandalizadas

-No puedes casarte con Jon –dijo entre jadeos Sansa. A su lado, Jeyne asintió apoyando a su amiga

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Si tengo que casarme, entonces me caso con Jon y listo. No tendría que mudarme a ningún otro lugar.

Por su parte, el bastardo tenía la cara roja y parecía querer desaparecer en ese momento. Una risa la sacó de sus pensamientos. Eddard Stark se reía

-No puedes casarte con Jon, Arya –explicó suavemente Ned. Aun así, miraba a su hija menor con nada menos que adoración

-¿Por qué no? Me harás casarme, ya conozco a Jon, es perfecto

La lógica de su hija menor hizo a su hijo y a su pupilo reírse aún más. Incluso el bastardo no había podido resistirse a soltar una risa. Aun sonriendo, Ned habló

-Es tu hermano

-¿Y? mejor, ya sabe cómo soy, nada lo espantaría

Eso provocó una nueva ola de carcajadas a las que se unió Ned

Pero Catelyn no podía ni quiera embozar una sonrisa. Se sentía entumecida, fría. ¿Por qué siempre era así? No importaba cuanto se esforzara, Ned siempre se ponía del lado de Arya. Volteaba a mirar a otro lado cuando Arya se saltaba sus clases, no intervenía cuando veía a su hija practicar con la espada junto a sus hermanos, cada vez que Arya llegaba sucia y desaliñada le sonreía, no decía nada cuando su hija robaba los pantalones de Robb o el bastardo y corría de arriba abajo sin parar.

Sin poder soportarlo más, Catelyn se levantó y sin hablar o dirigirle una mirada a nadie, salió del salón. No era un comportamiento propio de la Dama de Winterfell, pero los recientes acontecimientos eran demasiado para ella. Con Brandon en brazos, caminó hasta la guardería, donde se sentó en la silla al lado de la cuna de su hijo. Y de ahí no se movió por horas.

Todo era… demasiado.

Demasiado inapropiado, demasiado grotesco, demasiado injusto.

Siempre pensó en que sus futuros hijos serian la imagen perfecta de lo que se suponía que eran los hijos nacidos de Lords y Damas importantes. Robb era todo lo que quiso para él, solo le faltaba madurar pero eso vendría con el tiempo; Sansa era la viva imagen de la doncella, tan bella como apropiada. Pero Arya…

Arya era una niña problemática, desaliñada, que nunca escuchaba cuando se le hablaba y solo obedecía a Ned (e incluso a él ignoraba a veces). Le preocupaba el futuro de su hija menor. Parecía que con cada día que pasaba, menos podía controlarla. No la escuchaba, no la obedecía. Arya era diferente. Diferente a Robb, Sansa y Bran. Por el contrario, era igual al bastardo. Lucían igual, pensaban igual e incluso a veces hablaban igual. Y era preocupante. Si seguía dejando que el bastardo fuera visto seguido alrededor de ella, siguiéndola, hablándole sin el respeto que le debía como hija de alta cuna y tratándola con un abierto cariño, la gente empezaría a hablar. Y eso era malo. Eso llevaría a rumores. Rumores que podrían afectar la vida de su hija a largo plazo. Ningún Lord decente le gustaría desposar a una Dama que tuviera rumores y susurros detrás de ella. El bastardo era perjudicial para ella. Pero parecía que la única que lo veía en verdad era Catelyn, solo Sansa y su amiga Jeyne entendían.

Los demás deberían entender también

Solo era una madre preocupaba por el futuro de su hija desviada. Era natural que se preocupara. No le preocupaba mucho Robb o Sansa, ya eran adecuados para sus roles y solo se podía esperar un futuro fructíferos para sus hijos mayores. Bran era demasiado pequeño para siquiera pensar en su futuro matrimonio. Siempre era Arya el fruto de sus preocupaciones. Catelyn deberá ser más estricta y hacerle entender a su hija pequeña los problemas que podría traerle el bastardo. Era primordial hacerlo. Porque al paso que iba, le preocupaba jamás poder encontrar un buen partido para su hija.

¿Quién querría a una loba salvaje de esposa?

* * *

Era increíble lo rápido que podía pasar el tiempo. Y era frustrante que durante todo ese tiempo no haya podido avanzar tanto como hubiera querido para guiar a su hija menor por el buen camino. Bran ya no era el hijo menor, Rickon había sido una sorpresa bienvenida. Sin embargo, la vida se le había reído en la cara, de nuevo. Rickon lucia como todo un Tully; cabello pelirrojo, ojos azules y tez pálida. Pero era lo más alejado en comportamiento a lo que Tully significaba ser. Rickon era estruendoso, animado, salvaje. No debió ser una sorpresa cuando Arya lo amó al instante y ayudo activamente a su crianza. Y no era el único, Ned y el bastardo también parecían encantados con la actitud incontrolable de su hijo menor.

Tuvo que comerse muchos comentarios cuando los veía juntos a los cuatro. Si Rickon tuviera la apariencia Stark típica, serian perfectos juntos. Pero Catelyn no era nada sino decidida, y estaba determinada a no perder a su hijo menor como parecía estar perdiendo a su hija menor.

Sin saberlo, sus acciones fueron contraproducentes. Estaba tan centrada en controlar a su hijo menor que descuido a Arya. Seguía siendo igual que antes, tal vez peor. Pero solo era una mujer, una mujer fuerte sin duda, pero solo una al fin y al cabo. Tenía que asegurarse que Robb y Sansa siguieran por el camino por el que estaban, eso llevaba tiempo. También tenía dos niños pequeños que cuidar; Bran era mucho más tranquilo que Rickon pero seguía siendo un niño al final. Arya desaparecía tan seguido, se saltaba sus clases con la Septa y pasaba tanto tiempo con el bastardo que, y le daba vergüenza admitirlo, se olvidaba de que ella también era una niña pequeña y también debía seguirla si era necesario para que cumpliera con sus estudios.

Solo era una mujer pero tenía cinco hijos que cuidar, guiar y educar de manera correcta. Aun no se acostumbraba a la naturaleza directa y tosca de los norteños, el clima tan extremo provocaba que a veces se tuviera que quedar encerrada dentro del castillo, y aun sentía que la vida que una vez fue suya le fue arrebatada.

Catelyn Tully había tenido grandes sueños.

Catelyn Stark sabía que la vida no era como siempre la imaginaste en tu infancia.

En general, tenía todo lo que siempre quiso; ser la Dama de un castillo importante y madre de muchos hijos para honrar su casa por matrimonio. Pero también habían cosas que faltaban; ese amor incondicional y profundo entre ella y su esposo, al pasar los años había logrado amar a Ned, y sabía que era un sentimiento reciproco. Pero eso no borro la mancha que se atrevía a llevar a su hogar. Eso no borraba el fantasma de una mujer encantadora de ojos morados que parecía aparecer en los ojos de su marido cuando miraba a su hijo bastardo. Se amaban, era cierto, pero había demasiados fantasmas entre ellos, su amor jamás podría ser puro y absoluto. Tenía hijos que amaba profundamente, y no existía nada que no hiciera por ellos. Y aun así, a veces sentía que había fallado como madre para sus menores. Arya y Rickon eran esa voz constante al fondo de su cabeza que le decía “¿y qué pasa con ellos dos?” ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo podría solucionarlo? ¿Cómo podría abrirles los ojos a su hija e hijo menor?

Al pasar los años, los sueños que alguna vez había tenido de niña se habían desvanecido para darle paso a esos mismos deseos pero ya en un contexto real. No tenía más opción que aceptarlo de una vez por todas y enfrentarlo. Hallaría la manera de unirse más a Ned, de seguir guiando a Robb y Sansa, de enseñarle a Bran y de por fin enderezar a Arya y Rickon.

Era Catelyn de la Casa Tully y Stark. Y no permitiría que su vida se saliera de su control. Tal vez, esta vez tendría a su esposo de su lado. Solo tendría que hablar con él. Pero primero tenía que organizar al castillo y a sus sirvientes; el Rey Robert y la Reina Cersei, junto a sus hijos y su séquito, estaban viajando hacia Winterfell. Y todo tendría que ser perfecto.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado   
> No tema dejar su opinión   
> Esta es la primera historia que subo por esta plataforma


End file.
